A cause de son père
by leve la tete
Summary: Drago va se marier, mais que va faire Hermione pour l'en empêcher ? Drago veut-il vraiment se marier ?


Bonjour à tous, alors voici ma première histoire sur un très courant Drago/Hermione

Bonne Lecture

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle l'avais attendu mais n'avait rien fait, il ne savait à quelque point elle avait besoin de lui pour continuer à vivre … Blaise l'avait appelé en lui demandant de l'aider, son ami allai faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie, en se préparant pour l'enterrement de jeune homme elle revêtit une robe noire aussi décolleté devant que derrière lui arrivant à mi-cuisse ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon travaillé et son maquillage était sombre mais le rouge sang de ses lèvres mettait en valeur ses dernières des escarpins rouge complémentaire sa tenu, un trench noir ouvert sur le dos elle sorti de son loft au dernier étage d'un des plus beau (et cher) immeuble de Londres, elle marcha pendant environ 20mintes, qu'y lui sembleraient interminable puisque ces chaussures lui faisait grandement mal aux pieds, arriver devant le bar que les anciens Serpentard avait réservé pour l'occasion elle s'arrêta envoya un texto a Blaise et contourna le bar…

Cette femme l'irriter plus que tous : elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un mariage simple en blanc avec des bougies sur les tables des ballons, un orchestre et un énorme gâteau ? NON ! Elle trouvait que cela ne faisait pas assez original elle voulait un mariage grandiose dont tous les magasines parleraient pendant des semaines après l'événement… Lui trouvé cela débile mais laisser courir de toute façon ce soir il sortait avec Blaise et Théo ainsi que plein d'autre personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, selon Blaise s'était une pratique courante dans le monde moldu de fêter sa dernière soirée en tant que célibataire il avait appelé cela un enterrement de vie de garçons ou un truc dans le genre en tout cas il se retrouvé dans un bar vers 20h entrain de boire comme un trou : vodka tequila wiski tout y passé comme si il pouvait oublier se qui se passerait le lendemain… il pensait à elle et a se qu'elle était devenu, elle avait sans doute épouser la belette et fait des enfants roux qui serait accueils par une grand mère a forte poitrine dans une maison qui risquait de tombé en ruine à tout moment, en pensant au bonheur sans doute accomplie de la fille de ses rêves il but un nouveau verre d'alcool fort et regarda Blaise, tout d'un cout il sortit son portable de sa poche et lu sans doute un texto puis me regarda :

-Ton cadeau est arrivé vieux… déclara-t-il le sourire aux lèvres

Je grogner en réponse comment pouvait-on être aussi joyeux maintenant ? Alors que demain j'allais devoir épouser cette immonde femme pas capable de vivre sans son « dragichou », rien que la pensée de ce surnom débile qu'elle me donner j'eu des frissons… durant mes courtes réflexions Blaise s'était levé et partait vers le font du bar il disparu derrière une porte et je me retourné constatant que mon verre était vide j'en commander un autre mais le serveur refusa disant que le jeune homme assit à coté de moi quelques instant avant lui avait expressément demander de me servir que de l'eau jusqu'à la fin de la soirée… Grognant je me replongé une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées me disant que si je trouvé Blaise je le tuerais pour avoir osé me privé d'alcool un tel jour, je lançais un regard noir au barman lors qu'il déposa un verre d'eau devant moi, _des images, un énorme arbre et un lac, apparurent devant mes yeux un banc en pierre et une jeune fille brune allongé dessus, elle avait un casque sur les oreilles et ses yeux était clos son mp3 reposé sur son estomac alors qu'elle avait une main sur son ventre et l'autre derrière la tête, elle portait des bottes noirs jusqu'a ses genoux un leggins lui arriver plus haut de quelques centimètres un mini short en jean avec plein d'inscription au marker dessus un débardeur bleu ciel avec la langue des Rollins Stones paré sa tenu et elle était magnifique ainsi allongé elle marmonner doucement et se tortillais un peu au son de la musique bien trop fort sur ces tympans, je reconnaissais rapidement In the end de linkin Park cette fille était extraordinaire, elle pouvait écouter cette musique a fond et se détendre comme elle pouvais s'endormir sur du Rammstein elle était tout simplement incroyable, belle drôle et intelligente elle était mon paradis sur terre, se sentant observé elle releva la tête et ouvris les yeux me voyant elle me sourit n'an pouvant plus de cette distance je la rejoigniez mettant sa tête sur mes cuisses… On était tellement bien là tout les deux puis elle parla :_

_-Tu vas l'épouser n'est-ce pas ? me demande Hermione une ride d'inquiétude entre ses deux sourcilles elle garder pourtant les yeux fermé et la musique c'était arrêter._

_-Oui...mais pas maintenant pas tout de suite …_

_Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et se que j'y vis me déchira le cœur une peine immense et un désespoir sans fin… elle releva sa tête de mes cuisses et s'assit, lorsque je voulu la pendre dans mes bras elle se défit immédiatement de mon étreinte…_

_-Pourquoi tu fais çà ? Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'empêche de te toucher… J'étais extrêmement possessif et autoritaire avec elle, je détester l'idée de la perdre alors je la gardé toujours près de moi_

_-Non j'en ai ma claque tu t'amuse avec moi comme si j'étais ton jouet, je passe moins de temps avec mes meilleurs amis simplement parce que tu ne supporte pas l'idée que j'ai des contactes avec les autres garçons…_

_-Oui parce que tu M'APPARTIENS et tu le sais je te l'ais déjà dit ! _

_-C'est fini je ne t'appartient plus, tu vas épouser l'autre face de Bulldog et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi que je reste avec toi comme çà sans condition je savais que pour l'instant c'était impossible mais j'avais espérance qu'un jour on aurais pu marcher ensemble dans la rue main dans la main mais non je suis vraiment trop bête pensée que le grand Drago Malfoy puisse un jour aimer une sang-de-bourbe tel que moi mais franchement il faut vraiment être con pour pensée un chose pareille, alors maintenant tien… Elle détacha de son cou le pendentif que je lui avais acheter j'avais trouvé cela dans le monde moldu c'était une moitié de cœur avec mes initiales graver au dos depuis que je lui avait offert elle ne l'avais jamais enlever ni quand elle prenais sa douche ni quand elle dormait, elle déposa le pendentif dans ma main signe de ma propriété sur elle… dégage d'ici va rejoindre ta pétasse sans cerveau faite un heureux mariage et ayez plein d'enfants aussi débile qu'elle et aussi sans cœur que toi…_

_Sur ceux elle partit sans se retourner vers le château remettant son casque sur ses oreilles, les semaines qui suivirent fur pénible je n'arrêté pas de pensé a elle je l'avais même plusieurs fois bloqué dans notre appartement des préfets-en-chef je l'embrassais et lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, mais elle m'ignorait complètement elle rester passive dans mes baisers alors qu'elle avait l'habitude d'essayer de prendre le dessus sur moi, je la marqué par des suçons ou des morsures dans le cou mais elle ne réagissait jamais elle ne gémissait pas a la douleur de ma morsure et je fini par abandonner mais je bouillonner toujours de rage lorsque nous (moi, Blaise et Théo) croisions le trio d'or je savais qu'elle avait quitté Weasmoche pour moi mais cela n'expliqué pas que le bras de Potter et élu domicile sur les épaules d'Hermione sa me rendait dingue et elle le savait… _

Théo me sorti de mes pensées en me tapant dans le dos :

-Hé mec regarde qui vient de monter sur scène…

Je levais la tête et vit la plus belle créature au monde debout sur l'estrade elle se tortillait de gêne devant tous les gens devant elle, elle était magnifique dans cette robe son maquillage faisait ressortir sa sauvagerie alors que sa coiffure montré qu'elle savait bien de tenir son regard dévia sur la salle entière puis se posa sur moi une chanson que je ne connaisser pas commença, puis elle se mit à chanter :

I heard  
That you're settled down

But sometimes it hurts instead.

J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es rangé.  
Que tu as trouvé une fille et que tu es marié.  
J'ai entendu dire que tes rêves se sont réalisés.  
Je suppose qu'elle t'a donné des choses que je ne t'ai pas données.

Vieil ami, pourquoi es-tu si gêné?  
Ça ne te ressemble pas de te retenir ou de te cacher du mensonge.

Je déteste arriver sans prévenir sans être invitée  
Mais je ne pouvais pas rester loin, ne pouvais m'en empêcher.  
J'espérais que tu verrais mon visage et que tu te souviendrais,  
Que pour moi, ce n'est pas fini.

Peu importe, je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi.  
Je ne te souhaite que le meilleur.  
Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie, je me rappelle que tu as dit:  
"Parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois ça blesse plutôt"  
Parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois ça blesse plutôt, ouais.

Tu sais comme le temps file.  
Hier seulement c'était le meilleur temps de notre vie.  
Nous sommes née et avons grandi dans une brume d'été.  
Unis par la surprise de nos jours de gloire.

Je déteste arriver sans prévenir sans être invitée  
Mais je ne pouvais pas rester loin, ne pouvais m'en empêcher.  
J'espérais que tu verrais mon visage et que tu te souviendrais,  
Que pour moi, ce n'est pas encore fini.

Peu importe, je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi.  
Je ne te souhaite que le meilleur.  
Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie, je me rappelle que tu as dit:  
"Parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois ça blesse plutôt", ouais.

Rien ne s'y compare, pas d'inquiétude ou de souci.  
Les regrets et les erreurs sont des souvenirs de faits.  
Qui aurait cru que ça gouterait autant aigre-doux?

Peu importe, je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi.  
Je ne te souhaite que le meilleur.  
Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie, je me rappelle que tu as dit:

Peu importe, je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi.  
Je ne te souhaite que le meilleur.  
Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie, je me rappelle que tu as dit:  
"Parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois ça blesse plutôt"  
Parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois ça blesse plutôt, ouais.

De toute la chanson elle ne m'avait pas quitter des yeux son maquillage avait coulé au fur et a mesure que ces larmes coulé sur ces joues, je la fixé interdit ne sachant que dire j'étais comme envoyer dans une autre dimension une main passa devant mes yeux et c'est comme si elle m'avait reconnecter à la réalité je me levais précipitamment faisant tombé le tabouret je me dirigeais vers elle et la prenant dans mes bras la serrant fortement je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle était la devant moi et m'avais chanter cette chanson qui finalement voulais dire qu'elle me permettre de revenir à ses cotés…

-Je t'aime tellement ma chérie tu ne peux pas savoir la vie sans toi est un enfer même si tu pense que j'en ai pas mon cœur saigne depuis que tu m'as quitté je t 'aime je t'aime je t'en supplie croie-moi je t'en supplie dis moi que tu me permets de rester à tes cotés j'en mourrai sinon… J'avais dit tout cela en un souffle pas sur qu'elle est compris ce que je voulais lui dire j'avais soufflais ma tirade au creux de son oreille la serrant encore plus fort à chaque fois que je lui disais des je t'aime que je ne lui avais d'ailleurs jamais dit.

Une main puissante s'abatie sur mon épaule :

-Putain Dray lâche-la tu l'empêche de respirer ! La voix affoler de Blaise me fit immédiatement relâcher prise elle toussa fortement et respira difficilement quelques instants…

Mais quel CON je suis totalement débile ou quoi ?!

Je la reprenais dans mes bras beaucoup plus doucement et Blaise veiller à se que je ne la serre pas

-Je suis désoler ma puce j'ai pas fait attention je suis vraiment désoler…

Elle me coupa la parole en m'embrassant d'abord tendrement, amoureusement puis avec un manque, une envie de rattraper le temps que nous avions perdu…

-Je t'aime et je veux que tu reste à mes cotés… Ces quelques mots étaient les plus beaux qu'elle ne m'avait jamais dits auparavant

-Merci… merci … merci j'entrecoupé mes « merci » pars des baisers partout sur son visage

Elle pouffa

-Se n'es pas moi que tu dois remercier mais Blaise c'est lui qui m'a appeler et me suppliant de venir chercher la loque humaine que tu étais devenu et de te retaper, il a dit que tu étais malheureux avec face de pékinois alias Parkinson…

Drago me lâcha et serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras et lui fit pareil qu'a moi c'est-à-dire des merci entrecoupé de baisers… Blaise avait une mine dégoutté alors que Drago était aux anges et moi j'étais morte de rire… Entendant mon rire Blaise repoussa fortement Drago et lui dit qu'il devait plutôt s'occuper de sa copine et ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle cette fois… Cette phrase ainsi que le regard que posait sur moi Drago me fit rougir…

-T'as raison mec, il se dirigea vers mon ami qui eu un mouvement de recule pensant qu'il allait devoir encore subir une séance de « bisous-merci » et lui fit une franche accolade lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille ensuite il revient vers moi et me prenant dans ses bras :

-Je ne te mérite pas princesse…

-Surement mais le problème c'est que je ne peux vivre sans toi… Donc ta sentence sera de m'avoir comme petite-amie

-Dit moi sur ton plan de punition y-a-t'il des menottes, un lit, toi, moi…

-Tu changeras jamais toi hein ?

-Jamais mon cœur

-Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire…

Tout en discutant nous montâmes dans le voiture de Drago et allions chez moi sachant qu'il y avait toujours la fausse brune chez lui…

Nous passions la nuit à faire l'amour dans mon loft baptisant chaque pièce : Sur la petite table dans mon entrée, sur le canapé et la table du salon ainsi que le bar de la cuisine nous allions dans ma chambre puis nous restions là lui allongé sur mon lit, ma tête sur son torse je dessiné des arabesques sur son torse tandis qu'il caressait ma colonne vertébrale me donnant des frissons…

Je me redresser et un immense sourire vient habiter sur mes lèvres surement pour le reste de ma vie à ses côtés

PDV de Blaise

C'était toujours la même chose avec Drago c'était toujours moi qui écopé des trucs ingrat à faire :

-Putain comment je vais réussir à virer Parkinson du manoir moi ?

-Heu Théo tu peux m'aider s'il te plait…

Et voilà... vous aurez sans doute reconnu la chanson de la talentueuse Adèle, j'espère que l'histoire vous a plus


End file.
